


Good Fortune

by amathela



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2007-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every world has its customs.  (In other words, aliens made them do it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in season 2.

"You want us to _what?_ "

"It is our custom," the man John had guessed was the leader intoned, his expression perfectly serious. And now John was beginning to get the sinking sensation that this was not, in fact, a joke, and he tried to keep his voice level as he spoke.

"Kissing?" he asked.

"It is our way."

"Yeah, but -"

"Colonel Sheppard." One one side of him, Teyla's voice was calm, but it held a trace of warning he had learned to pick up on. He resisted the urge to elbow Rodney, standing on his other side; he could only hope that McKay could recognise Teyla's "please do not dismiss the customs of other cultures on these worlds, no matter how primitive you believe them to be" tone on his own.

"It is a symbol of fertility, and good fortune," the Corevin leader continued; out of the corner of his eye, John saw Rodney attempting to compose himself. "It is the harvest season."

"So we just have to ... kiss. And then you'll trade with us."

"I believe we will be able to negotiate, yes."

"Right."

Right.

He hadn't intended to turn and face Teyla, exactly. He told himself that it was amusement, not anticipation, that quirked his lips in a smile; and if he licked his lips (almost) unconsciously, well, it wasn't like he had planned any of this. And it had been her idea to go along with this stupid custom in the first place.

Not that he was complaining. Exactly.

As she met his eyes, and smiled, he moved towards her; reached out to place a hand above her hip, flexed his fingers on her waist. She tilted her head up to face him; he could feel her breath on his lips as he leaned down, and now, maybe, this was anticipation. When he kissed her, he kissed her softly - not chaste, but slow, undemanding; alien kissing rituals were one thing, but there was no need to put on a show. After a second, he pulled away (breathing normally, check); and then, against all better judgement, leaned forward again, his fingers tightening on her waist, his lips parting slightly as they met hers, and this was _good_ , and he really, John thought, needed to get out more.

"Very well." John started at the voice, and he stepped away from Teyla, dropping his hands to his side. "You are welcome here."

Beside him, Teyla nodded, and John cleared his throat, forcing Rodney to drop the hands of the native girl beside him. Maybe they both needed to get out more. He found himself smiling again, almost, and stepped forward as they started toward the village.

"So," he said to Teyla, his voice low. "Fertility season, huh?"

Her expression remained composed; but John liked to believe she hesitated mid-step. "Not a chance, Colonel."

John smiled, but he didn't press the subject. It was a big village, in any case. "Well, maybe McKay's partner has a sister."

Yep, she definitely hesitated.


End file.
